


If the Shoe Fits

by Tassos



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Podfic Available, TTH-Fic-For-All
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-06
Updated: 2006-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassos/pseuds/Tassos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shoe shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If the Shoe Fits

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Buffy Season 7 and Stargate Season 10

Slim, black, three inches, and a rather nice braided strap.  And on sale.  Buffy reached for it only to meet another hand at the same moment going for the same shoe.  She looked up.  The black haired woman looked up.  Two pairs of eyes narrowed.

"I touched it first," said the interloper.

"No way, my hand is totally beneath yours," Buffy retorted even though they had touched it at the same time.  Each of them had an end of the shoe, Buffy the toe, the woman the heel.

"Daniel," the woman called and a man nearby turned.  "Daniel, tell her she can't have them."  Daniel took one look at Buffy and the shoe, grimaced, and took his cell phone out of his pocket. "Sorry, Vala, I have to take this.  Hello?" he said in an obvious ploy to get away.  Vala huffed and rolled her eyes at his retreating back before turning to Buffy.

"Listen.  I've just had a terrible week giving birth, getting my baby stolen by evil creatures, making a daring escape from them and now stuck with him," she jerked her head in Daniel's direction, "as my babysitter while I try to salvage what's left of my appearance.  I really need these shoes." Buffy's eyebrows had gone up at her speech and her eyes took in the ill fitting shirt and blue cargo pants and the two bags by her feet.  The shoes would help.  And when Buffy met her eyes again, blue and hurt, she knew that Vala needed the shoes.  But slim, black, three inches, and a rather nice braided strap.  And on sale!  Buffy sighed.  She wasn't a superhero for nothing, and sacrifices sometimes had to be made, she told herself firmly.  Still it took her a good minute, maybe two, before she could bring herself to let go.

"Okay."  She forced a smile.  Vala smiled back, bright and blinding.

"Thank you."

"And hey," Buffy added as Vala lovingly traced the straps.  "If you need help with getting your baby back . . ." She held out her business card which the woman took slowly, her smile softening.

"We're working on it, but I'll keep you in mind."  Vala winked, and turned to go get the shoe's mate and try them on.

Buffy sighed again.  The things she did to help people.  Maybe they'd have it online.


End file.
